


4. you'll never know dear, how much I love you

by cfvg_playground



Series: the price of love is loss (but we still pay, we love anyways) [2]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gen, No Beta we die like Miguel, actually just a lot of shindou fam angst, chrono angst, how much I love you, mikuru angst, no beta we die in triple crit, protect mikuru squad assemble, rive angst, tokimi angst, you'll never know dear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfvg_playground/pseuds/cfvg_playground
Summary: “That we’ll be there for you.”
Relationships: Shindou Chrono & Shindou Mikuru, Shindou Chrono & Shindou Rive
Series: the price of love is loss (but we still pay, we love anyways) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048339
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	4. you'll never know dear, how much I love you

**26.**

“...that we’d be there for you.”

Mikuru sat down beside Chrono, his snoring figure so peaceful, so small, under the cover of dawn and his blanket.

“I know that even if I’ve been trying not to," closing her eyes, Mikuru gave herself a wry chuckle.

"I’ve broken that promise many, many times over.”

She opened her eyes and sighed, before catching a glimmer of an object in the corner of her eye. Curious, she walked over to it, realising that it was a framed picture.

A picture of the first swirly cup tournament.

A picture of smiles and games, a photo of friends and loved ones.

A picture showing Chrono smiling, as if it was the easiest thing in the world to do.

“But.”

Picking up the picture, Mikuru smiled softly.

“I think you’ve found people who won’t.”

**25.**

“You’re going out?”

Mikuru looked to her nephew curiously, a hint of worry in her eyes. He’s never left the apartment dressed up like this, considering the fact that he usually left to either buy them groceries or go to school.

He never really leaves the house actually, now that she thinks of it.

Not after what had happened.

“Yeah,” Chrono nods as he puts his shoes on. “With friends.”

Mikuru’s eyes widened, her jaw just slightly dropping. “You made friends?”

“Yeah,” Chrono rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. “We’re participating in a tournament today.”

“Oh?” Mikuru quirked up an eyebrow. “What kind of tournament are you guys joining?”

“A Vanguard one.”

She froze.

“Well,” Chrono shrugged, walking out the front door as his aunt remained silent. “I’ll see you later then.”

The door whined, swinging shut. Chrono had already left for a couple seconds, but Mikuru remained fixated on the doorway, as if someone was still there.

(And maybe, at least to her-

there was.)

Mikuru narrowed her eyes.

_Vanguard._

**24.**

"Chrono?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm taking some time off, and I was wondering if you would like to learn the lullabies again?"

"..."

"It's okay if you don't want to! I don't want to force you into doing anything."

"No- no, it's okay."

Mikuru could've sworn that for a moment- just a moment-

his eyes had that spark again.

"I'd like that."

He nodded, and gave her a smile that looked so, so much like Tokimi's.

The same peace.

The same gentleness.

The same rarity.

"I'd like that a lot."

**23.**

“Mikuru-san, can you promise me something?”

“Hm?” Mikuru turned to Chrono with a curious hum, laying her pen on the bedside table. “Of course! What is it?”

It was a rainy day, and the duo were settling in for the night in Chrono’s hospital room. Mikuru closed her laptop, setting her work to the side.

“Well, I think my thoughts are a little less messy now,” Chrono gave a tiny smile, tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear. “But, well- I want to be honest.”

“Honest about what, Chrono-kun?” Mikuru calmly sipped from her cup of water, slightly tilting her head back.

He exhaled.

“I remember something.”

Mikuru dropped her cup.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” Mikuru hurriedly picked up the cup and rushed to the bathroom to get some tissue, quickly returning to wipe up all the spilt water.

“I’m so sorry, I really shouldn’t have dropped it, now there’s water all over this patch, and I’m going to have to leave to get a new cup,” Mikuru spoke at a rapid fire pace, wiping up the water with tissue over and over again, despite most of it already being soaked up. “Really, I should’ve put the cup down first- oh, and I shouldn’t have kept drinking while you were talking- I am so sorry about that too- and”

“Mikuru-san?”

She froze.

“Are you okay?”

Mikuru took a deep breath, and sighed fondly, standing up.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Mikuru placed the tissues into the trash can, and settled back down into her chair with a small, soft smile. “Just a little surprised. The authorities told me that you didn’t remember anything from those years after all.”

“Oh, that’s because I told them not to,” Chrono rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. “I don’t think much is going to come out of it, and I wanted to tell you myself.”

Mikuru nodded, and Chrono continued.

“It’s because- well,” Chrono inhaled and turned to the side, his eyes fixated on the window.

“It’s a melody.”

A beat passed.

“I’m sorry,” Mikuru knitted her eyebrows. “What?”

“It’s a melody,” he repeated, fiddling with his thumbs. “I can only hum it, but they said that they’re looking into it.”

Mikuru stared at her nephew for a few moments- before starting to giggle, placing her hand over her face to try and muffle them. Chrono looked at her as if she was crazy, until he saw a tear streak down her face.

“Mikuru-san! I’m sorry for mentioning this, please don’t cry.”

“No- no,” Mikuru wiped away the tear, her face settling into a gentle smile. “It’s just that- well, do you remember how we used to hum lullabies together?”

Chrono’s mouth slowly curved into an ‘o’, before breaking into a grin.

(The first time she’s seen him grin in so, so long.

She’s missed it.)

“Oh, that must be it! I must be just remembering the melody of one of- , one of-” Chrono’s eyes softened.

“One of mum’s lullabies.”

“Yeah,” Hope-eyed, she nodded. “While it may not help in the investigation-”

Another tear fell down Mikuru’s face.

“I’m glad that you still remember, after all these years.”

Chrono smiled in return. “Yeah.

“Me too.”

“Do you want to hum it?” Mikuru asked, a watery smile on her face. “I can help you remember the lyrics?”

“That-” Mikuru didn’t miss that spark in his eyes. “That would be nice.”

“Just start when you’re ready,” Her eyes were shining so brightly. “I’ll be here for you when you are.”

Chrono took a deep breath, and nodded. And he began, a warm hum ringing across the room.

And Mikuru knew, right from the first few seconds- no, right from the first note that rang throughout the room-

that this lullaby?

It was not made by Tokimi.

**22.**

“I’m so sorry, Onee-san.”

**21.**

“What? I can’t stay here, I need to go-”

“Ms. Shindou. Do you not understand how serious this is?”

“Well- yes, but-”

“You have debilitating acid reflux. You’re going to need tonsil removal surgery and daily prescription medication.”

“But, my work-”

“Your employees were the ones who brought you here. They have it all under control, and you haven’t been taking any of your breaks lately either. 

You have two options. Either you stay here and get back to better health, or you step out, and collapse almost immediately with those unhealthy habits of yours. Now, my only question is- 

which one will you choose?”

**20.**

Laptop still open and soda can spilled on the floor, Mikuru’s assistant found her asleep on her desk.

**19.**

Mikuru didn’t know when was the last time she had a cup of water on her desk.

**18.**

“Are you sure about this?”

Mikuru’s professor set down the binder, looking to her student with knitted brows. “A business like this… it’s certainly feasible, especially for a student like you, but isn’t your workload heavy enough?

“Don’t worry,” Mikuru waved it off, the slightest hint of dark circles present under her eyes. “I know I can handle it.”

“Are you absolutely sure?” Her professor’s eyes were still skeptical. “You’re certainly one of my brightest students, but a business will take many, many hours to put together, especially in the beginning. I don’t want you overworking yourself.”

“Absolutely, and plus,” Mikuru gave her professor a wry smile. 

“I’ve always liked working anyway.”

**17.**

There were always rows and rows of seats at the back of the auditorium during the graduation ceremony, two seats reserved for each student’s guardians.

Mikuru gave her seats to a classmate.

It wasn’t like she had anyone to sit there anyway.

**16.**

Mikuru’s aunt was on another business trip, but she was okay with it. She liked working alone like this, where there were only the rare chirp of crickets, a howl of wind or the muttering of neighbours to bother her.

After all-

she had always liked the quiet.

**15.**

“Are you sure about this?”

Mikuru set down her textbook, looking to Rive with knitted brows. “Labs aren’t usually safe for little kids, and you said that you two are going to be gone for hours.”

“Don’t worry!” Rive waved it off, making sandwiches on the kitchen counter. “We’re going to have a picnic first, then we’re meeting up Ryuzu at his place before going to the lab for… what, 15 minutes max?”

“That’s still a really long time,” Mikuru’s eyes remained skeptical. “And why can’t you just drop off Chrono here? I’m going to be here all day anyways.” 

“Ryuzu is a good friend of mine, he’s met Chrono a couple times before and thinks that it would be good to get a more… imaginative perspective on the project,” Rive opened up a cupboard and pulled out some Putterware containers. “Plus, the lab’s on the route from his place to here, and Chrono’s going to be on his best behaviour, he knows the lab rules.”

“I mean, you did say the experiment was just about Vanguard,” Mikuru’s eyes still held a bud of worry. “But are you absolutely sure Chrono will be safe?”

“Absolutely, like I said, it’s only going to take a couple of minutes, then we’ll be back before you know it,” Rive began to slice the sandwiches, before pausing. “How does Chrono like his sandwiches, again?”

“Quarters, with the crusts off.”

Rive nodded, and sliced the sandwiches into quarters and cut off the crusts, before placing them into the containers. “It’s good for Chrono to be involved in science at an early age too, at least, that’s what I’ve heard.”

“Nice to see that you’re actually reading the parenting blog links I send you.”

“To be fair, they do give really good advice.”

“Uh huh, and it’s not bad that Chrono gets to learn Vanguard early on too,” Mikuru crossed her arms teasingly, a small smile dancing across her features. “Am I right?”

“...you’re not wrong,” Rive scratched the back of his head sheepishly, packing the containers into a backpack. “He might even grow up and start a team like Nippon one day.”

“Ha!” Mikuru snorted, closing her book. “Not on my watch, he’s not going to be roped into being weird like you guys.”

“Hey! Vanguard’s really fun, and Chrono seems to like it from what I’ve seen.”

“Oh no!” Mikuru dramatically placed a hand on her head. “He’s been infected by your weirdness already!”

“Please, you’re the weird one,” Rive rolled his eyes, strapping on the backpack. “Chrono! Are you ready?”

“Yep!” The tiny boy bounced into the room excitedly, running up to his family and pointing to his jacket. “Look! I got to zip it up properly!”

“That’s great!” Rive picked up Chrono and slowly spun him around the room, Chrono giggling. Mikuru smiled fondly, walking up to the two and patting Chrono’s head.

“You’re excited for the lab trip, huh?”

“Yep! The units are coming today!” Chrono told his aunt excitedly. “I can’t wait to see them!”

“The units?” Mikuru gave a slightly confused smile, but smiled nonetheless. “Well, that sounds fun!”

“It will be! Can we go now dad?” Chrono tugged at his dad’s tunic. “I want to see the units and if we go too late, they might be gone and Mikuru-san can’t teach me more lullabies!”

“Woah- woah, okay then! Put on your shoes first, we’ll be out the door in a couple of minutes!”

Chrono bobbed his head happily, and rushed to grab his shoes. Rive chuckled, before turning to Mikuru with an awkward look in his eyes.

“So…uh,” he scratched his head. “You’re teaching him more songs?”

“Yeah,” Mikuru gave a small smile, nodding. “We still have tons more to go actually, there’s a lot of lullabies.”

“There are,” Rive rubbed the back of his head. “And uh- I just wanted to say thank you. For teaching him- for teaching him Tokimi’s lullabies. Especially since I’ve been of no help.”

Mikuru stared at her brother for a few moments, before pulling him into a hug. The two quickly relaxed, settling into the hug.

“It’s no problem,” Mikuru said softly. “I want to keep my promises to her, after all.”

“I want to keep mine too,” Rive said, his voice quiet but determined. “I promise I’ll be more active in his life, to be a better father.”

“And if there’s one thing I know,” Mikuru pulled away from the hug, flicking her brother’s forehead with a resolute grin, Rive wincing slightly.

“You never break your promises.”

“Dad! Let’s go!” Chrono shouted from the doorway, trying to go on his tip-toes to reach the knob.

“Well,” Mikuru crossed her arms with a knowing smile. “You don’t want to keep him waiting, right?”

“Yeah,” Rive nodded, before breaking into a smile and opening the door for Chrono. “See you later!”

“See you later, Mikuru-san! I can’t wait to learn more songs!” Chrono waved, dashing through the doorway.

Mikuru giggled, her face bright with her smile.

“See you guys later too!”

**14.**

“You’re going out?”

Mikuru looked to her brother curiously, a hint of worry in her eyes. He’s never left the apartment dressed up in a lab coat like this, considering the fact that he usually left for his Team Nippon duties or to bring Chrono to Tokimi’s parent’s house for him to stay at for the night.

He never really leaves the house actually for anything other than that, now that she thinks of it.

Not after what had happened.

“Yeah,” Rive nods as he puts his shoes on. “With a friend.”

Mikuru’s eyes widened, her jaw just slightly dropping. “You made a new friend?”

“Yeah,” Rive rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. “We’re participating in an experiment today.”

“Oh?” Mikuru quirked up an eyebrow. “What kind of experiment are you guys doing?”

“A Vanguard one.”

“Huh,” Mikuru tilted her head to the side. “Do I know who this friend is?”

“You probably don’t,” Rive tapped his chin in thought. “Unless, you know anyone named Ryuzu?”

Mikuru looked to the ceiling for a few seconds, before shaking her head.

“Well,” Rive shrugged, walking to the front door. “I’ll see you later then.”

“Wait!” Mikuru scrambled up from the floor, her brother in the middle of twisting the doorknob. She stopped for a moment, before hugging him. A hesitant one at first, but the two quickly relaxed into the embrace.

“I just wanted you to know that I think it’s nice to see you going out for yourself,” Mikuru mumbled. “You’re always going out only to train the rest of Team Nippon, or for Chrono. It’s good for you to get some fresh air for yourself, and to make a new friend like this, even if it’s still about Vanguard.”

“Aw, is my little sister being nice to me for once?” Rive teased, patting her head.

“I’ve been nice to you plenty of times before!” Mikuru retreated from the hug, crossing her arms indignantly. “And don’t get home too late, Chrono’s going to want to see you!”

“I know, I know,” Rive chuckled, waving to his little sister as he walked through the door. “I’ll see you later then!”

The door whistled, swinging shut. Rive had already left for a couple seconds, but Mikuru remained fixated on the doorway, as if someone was still there.

(And maybe, at least to her-

there was.)

Mikuru’s eyes softened.

_Vanguard._

**13.**

“Another tournament?”

“Yeah, it’s the summer after all.”

“How long are you going to be gone for this time?”

“Mikuru-”

“Answer the question.”

“...two months.”

“Let me guess, you’ve called Tokimi’s parents, a babysitter, and everything’s stocked up?”

“...yeah.”

“Just- just please, promise me that you'll call this trip.”

"...I promise."

**12.**

“Where are you going?” 

“A tournament out of the region. Don’t worry, I’ve called Tokimi’s parents, a babysitter and everything’s stocked up.”

“Why are you bringing suitcases?”

“It’s going to last for a couple of weeks, so I just wanted to be prepared.”

“Well… okay then. Good luck, promise me that you won’t forget to call.”

“Yeah, thanks." He walked out the door, looking straight ahead.

"I promise.”

**11.**

“I’m so sorry, Mikuru-chan.”

Tokimi’s hand just barely held Mikuru’s, her bony fingers loosely clutching her younger sister’s.

But they clutched. 

At least they still did.

“I’m sorry I’m going to be breaking my promises to you.”

She took a deep breath, her voice shaking.

(She had to stay calm.)

“I’m so sorry I’m going to be breaking my promises to Rive.”

Her words hitched in her throat.

(She had to get the words out.)

“I’m so, so sorry I’m going to be breaking my promises to- to-”

Tokimi choked back a cry, her fading figure shuddering against the deluge that threatened to burst through the gates.

(She had to-

She had to say her goodbyes.)

“To- to Chrono.”

The two remained in silence’s cold embrace.

No, cold wasn’t the right word.

How do you say in a single word, the feeling you get when someone plunges your head into winter-kissed water?

How do you say in a single word, the feeling you get when freezing water rushes into your nose and ears, lunging through your body as if they had no tomorrow?

How do you say in a single word, the feeling you get when ice cracks and drags you into the abyss below, your voice lost, your screams forgotten, your tomorrow no more?”

How do you fit all your goodbyes, into a single hourglass? 

They wanted to know.

Silence’s claws seemed so large now, so curved, so sharp, so close.

But the disappearing sands of Tokimi’s time were still closer.

(Much closer.)

“I’m sorry too, Onee-san.”

(So much closer.)

“I’m sorry for not being able to smile for you.”

“Mikuru-chan-”

(Mikuru would’ve stayed in silence’s embrace for the rest of her existence if time’s sands could’ve been filled up once more, if they could’ve been brought back.)

“I’m sorry for not being able to leave you with a laugh.”

“Mikuru-”

(She would’ve given up all of her own sands-)

“I’m sorry if I- I”

(If Tokimi could be given just one grain more.)

“If I break my promises to you.”

Quiet.

Too quiet.

(Mikuru had never liked the quiet.)

“Please, don’t apologise,” Tokimi whispered, her fingers tightening, even if only a fraction more, around Mikuru’s hand.

“Please, just- just promise me one more thing.”

Shindou Mikuru, for all her brightness and kindness and strength-

could only nod.

“Promise me that through any storms ahead, through his first word, his first steps,” Tokimi’s fingers tightened.

“Onee-san-”

“Repeat after me,” Tokimi stated, her eyes so, so desperate.

“Please.”

Mikuru inhaled, and exhaled softly, looking to Tokimi with glassy eyes.

“Okay.”

Tokimi gave a grateful nod.

“Through his first day of school, through his first day going home.”

“Through-” Mikuru's breath caught in her throat, but she continued. 

“Through his first day of school, through his- his first day going- going home.”

“Yes, keep going,” Tokimi nodded, her fingers tightening around Mikuru’s gently. 

“Through asking him how to count to 10, through asking him how he says his ABCs.”

“Through-through asking him how to count to- to 10,” Mikuru paused, but went on.

“Through asking him how he says his ABCs.”

“Good, go on,” Tokimi gave a soft smile to Mikuru. “Through him learning his lullabies, through scraped knees and tantrums and hugs and tears.”

“Through him learning his lullabies, through scraped knees and tantrums and hugs and tears.” Mikuru nodded with steady determination.

“I promise.”

“I, Shindou Mikuru, promise.”

“That you’ll be there for him, Rive, and yourself.”

“That- that-”

Mikuru took a deep breath, and let it out. She gave Tokimi the best smile she could muster, and the two giggled, the two laughed-

the two stayed.

Mikuru held up her sister’s hand, and settled into her softest, brightest smile.

The smile she only gave to her closest.

The smile she only gave once in an eclipse, if they were lucky.

The smile Mikuru knows that she’ll give to Chrono every single day, for the rest of their lives.

“That I’ll-”

“I’ll be there for him, Rive, and myself.”

**10.**

“Mikuru-chan, can you promise me something?”

“Hm?” Mikuru turned to Tokimi with a curious hum, laying her pen on the sticky note pad. “Of course! What is it?”

It was a stormy day, and the duo were sitting on the living room carpet, with piles and piles of paper scattered _everywhere._ Music sheets, sticky notes, regular pieces of paper- all and more were lying around the room, most absolutely bursting with Tokimi’s neat and tiny handwriting, with some of Mikuru’s doodles and notes on the side.

“Well, we’ve finally finished the lullabies for Chrono,” Tokimi smiled proudly at this, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “But, well- I want to be honest.”

“Honest about what, Onee-san?” Mikuru calmly sipped from her cup, slightly tilting her head back.

Tokimi’s breath hitched in her throat.

“I’m-”

She exhaled.

“I’m not sure if I’ll be there to see him.”

Mikuru dropped her cup.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, here- I’ll grab some paper towels for you,” Tokimi picked up the cup and rushed to the kitchen, picking up multiple tissues along the way. 

And yet, despite the fall of the cup onto her skirt and its boiling-hot coffee splashed all over her lap-

Mikuru didn’t make a sound. 

(She could only feel ice creeping up her thighs.)

She didn’t make a sound as Tokimi rushed to wipe the coffee on her skirt, the older woman fussing over her and promising to bring her to the mall as soon as possible.

(She could only hear a faint hum, a foregone buzz in the back of her mind.)

And she didn’t make a sound as Tokimi retreated.

(Why?)

“Mikuru-chan?”

“What do you mean?” Mikuru’s voice breathed into a whisper. Tokimi froze, before letting out a deep breath.

“Well,” Tokimi inhaled and turned to the side, her eyes fixated on the window. “I’ve never had the best health, and Rive knows that almost better than anyone.”

She took Mikuru’s silence as a sign to continue.

“And- well, I know that there’s a good chance that- that.”

Tokimi took a deep breath. She had to get it out, and she had to get Mikuru to promise.

(She had to.)

“That I won’t-”

(She can’t- she can’t stop now.)

“That I won’t get to see-“

(She had to get it out.)

“That I won’t get to see Chrono.”

Silence.

It invaded the room, it took up every inch of space of the apartment. It took Tokimi’s breath and held it in its fist, taking Mikuru’s voice, reigning over the room with iron claws.

“Don’t say that.”

  
Tokimi turned to Mikuru, her brows furrowed. “Mikuru-chan…”

“Don’t say that!” Mikuru’s shout shattered the reign of silence between the two like a hammer smashing glass, loud and clear in every way imaginable.

“Mikuru-chan, it’s the tr-”

She immediately grabbed Tokimi’s hands and clutched them, staring right into the older woman’s eyes with bright desperation. “You’re going to see him, okay?”

“Mikuru-chan, I-”

“You’re going to see him grow up, okay?” Mikuru clutched Tokimi’s hands even tighter, her fingernails almost digging into their hands. “You’re going to see him say his first word, you’re going to see him take his first steps!”

“Mikuru-chan-”

“You’re going to bring him to his first day of school,” Mikuru rushed forward, her eyes only growing brighter, and her desperation only growing clearer, her eyes hardening into glass. “And you’re going to pick him up from his first day.”

“Mikuru-”

“The sun is going to shine for us,” She pushed forward. “It’s going to be a bright day, and Chrono’s going to go home running into your arms when he sees you at the end of the day.”

“Mi-“

“Repeat after me,” Mikuru stated, her eyes so, so desperate.

“Please.”

Tokimi inhaled, and exhaled softly, looking to Mikuru with glassy eyes.

“Okay.”

Mikuru gave a thankful nod.

“He’s going to be so excited when he sees you, and he’s going to want to tell you all about his day.”

“He-” Tokimi’s breaths were short, but they were there. 

“He’s going to be so excited when he sees me, and- and he’s going to want- to want to tell me all about his day.”

“That’s right!” Mikuru’s eyes shone so, _so_ brightly. “You’re going to ask him how to count to 10!”

“I’m going to-” Tokimi nodded.

  
“I’m going to ask him how to- how to count to 10.”

“You’re going to ask him how he says his ABCs!”

“I’m going to teach him how to say his- his ABCs!” Tokimi’s voice grew louder, matching Mikuru’s in determination.

“You’re going to teach him how to hum and sing your amazing lullabies!”

“And I’m going to teach him how to hum and sing my amazing lullabies!”

“And we’re going to hum your tunes for all of time!” Mikuru couldn’t help herself, and pumped her fist into the air, Tokimi laughing alongside her, her laughter high and light, like the hint of daylight streaming in through the windows.

“And we’re going to hum my tunes for all of time!”

“That’s right!”

The two settled down laughing beside each other, lying on the carpet of the living room. The room was so peaceful, so quiet.

So…

Alright.

“But.” 

Tokimi’s eyes still shone with that fond solemnity they always held. “Please- still promise me one thing, Mikuru-chan.”

“Promise me that as he grows up, you’ll teach him all these lullabies, these songs- how to sing them, how to hum them and how to love them,” Tokimi’s eyes shone with clear care, with clear _love_. 

“Just as much as I know- I will love him.”

Mikuru remained silent, before standing up and pulling herself into a salute, rod-straight back and perfect posture.

“I, Shindou Mikuru,” She cracked a serious grin, Tokimi giving a small giggle. “Promise that I will teach Chrono these lullabies, these songs-“

She continued. “How to sing them, how to hum them and how to love them-“

She gave a gentler smile.

“Just as much as you know- you will love him,”

“But!” 

Mikuru raised her index finger high into the air, looking to Tokimi with a cheeky grin.

“Only if you, Onee-san, promise to see him grow up too, to be there for him like you will with me!”

“Oh, Mikuru.”

Tokimi held up her little-sister-in-law’s hands, and gave her a peaceful, gentle smile.

The smile Tokimi only gave to her closest.

The smile Tokimi only gave once in a blue moon, if they were lucky.

The smile Mikuru knows that she’ll give to Chrono one day, and for so, so many days after that.

“I, Shindou Tokimi, promise-“

She took a deep breath.

“That I’ll be there for him.”

**9.**

“Chrono?”

“Hm...” Tokimi nodded slowly, tapping her pen on her chin. 

“Mikuru-chan?”

“Yeah?”

Tokimi’s face broke into a bright smile.

“I think that’s a perfect name for a boy.”

**8.**

“Onee-san, Nii-san, why are you two going to the hospital everyday? Is the baby going to be sick or something? Is the baby going to be here soon?”

“Uh, no- it’s just, well, we’re just chatting with the doctor about when the baby is coming, that’s all.”

“Oh, okay then. Why is it taking so long?”

“Well, there’s a little traffic where the baby’s coming from.”

“Traffic?”

“Yeah, like the traffic in front of us- also! Do you want to get some ice-cream? I think I see a new shop just down the street!”

“Yes, of course I do!”

**7.**

“Nii-san! Don’t cry so much, you’re making her dress sleeve all soggy!” Mikuru scolded, Rive opting to remain crying on a sheepish Tokimi’s shoulder.

The wedding was settling down now, with the three Shindous resting in a private room. Rive had begun crying the moment they entered the room, mumbling about “how did I get married to the greatest woman in the world” and “how did I get so lucky” again and again, Mikuru facepalming at her brother’s antics.

“You know, Mikuru-chan,” Tokimi looked around the room with a soft smile, gently patting her new husband’s back. “I think he’ll cry about this much, if not more, if you have a wedding one day.”

“What!?” Mikuru puffed up her cheeks indignantly. “If you cry this much at my wedding, you’re not allowed to come!”

“Do-Don’t get married too early! Just yesterday, you were a tiny baby who still needed me to change her diapers!” Rive began crying even harder into Tokimi’s shoulder, his new wife only sighing fondly at her husband.

“I’ll get married when I want to!” Mikuru crossed her arms and turned away from her brother. “If you cry this much on my dress too, then you can just stay at home and train Shinemon and Mark!”

“I’m sure we would both cry a lot, actually.”

“Onee-san, not you too! I was going to let you come to my wedding!”

Tokimi gave a small giggle, ruffling Mikuru’s hair. “Hm… but I'll only come to your wedding if I can bring Rive too.”

“Aw,” Mikuru pouted, the flower petals in her hair floating down onto the floor. “Fine! But, you two have to be in the very front row, and you have to be there super early, promise?”

“Don’t worry Mikuru-chan,” Tokimi raised her pinky. She nudged Rive, who sniffled a bit but followed his wife’s lead. Mikuru raised hers as well, and the trio intertwined them. 

“We promise, on behalf of our future kids too,” Tokimi beamed to Mikuru, Rive nodding and giving a watery grin to his little sister. Mikuru giggled and smiled back at her family, the trio smiling as if it was the easiest thing in the world to do.

“That we’ll be there for you.”

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~This was supposed to be 2k words max but apparently brain wanted more shindou fam angst~~  
>  Thank you for reading the newest chapter, and happy new year's in advance 🥳! Please leave any theories you have down below, and I hope you've enjoyed it!!
> 
> (Also- This is also a fic from cfvg_playground, the ao3 account for the [cfvg playground discord server](https://discord.com/invite/Gx4EAW6r9u)! Come join us in brainstorming how to angst characters most efficiently, shouting about all of Vanguard's super-underutilised side characters or just sitting back to enjoy the chaos! We hope we'll see you there!!)


End file.
